First Christmas
by Slytheringirle
Summary: A short Drabble about Harry's first Christmas with his three guardians. Nice Snape! Takes place during the Christmas of ootp. Non-canon. Please R&R. But be warned the drabble isn't beta-read and I'm a non-native English speakers so...I'd appreciate it if you'd point out my mistakes for me...


Disclaimer: Do you need to remind me? I mean come on, we all know that I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Just want to tell you that the reviews will be replied to, while flames would be ignored.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SIRIUS BLACK STOP THIS INSTANT," echoed the voice of Remus Lupin through the seaside cottage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Groaning Harry wrapped the pillow around his head in an attempt to get some more sleep, but unsurprisingly his attempt was in vain. What are they doing at this ungodly hour? And since when did Sirius wake up at six in the morning? When did the world turn on its axis? And then it all hit him. It was Christmas. Ofcourse Sirius would wake up early, just like a five year old who can't wait for his parents to wake up so he could open his presents. Deciding to get up before Padfoot would wake him up the 'traditional Padfoot way' he got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After he had showered and put on some fresh clothes he made his way downstairs and into the living room. There he found Severus sitting on the sofa that was opposite the Christmas tree, and he also noted that Sirius and Remus still didn't come down.

"Merry Christmas," he greeted cheerfully.

The older man looked shocked for a moment but then he returned Harry's smile -and yes sev does smile, if he doesn't do so at school it doesn't mean he doesn't do so at all.

"Merry Christmas, brat." Replied severus well-nuaturlly. Harry potted. "But you look love this brat. Don't you?" Severus laughed. "Yes, brat." He mentioned for him to come closer and as soon as he was within the older's man reach he grabbed him and ruffled his hair affectionly. When he was seated comfortably beside sev comfortably he asked: "When did you wake up?" "When the mutt decided to wake the wolf by liking his face." He simply snuggled into severus. He wasn't bothered the slightestby Sev calling Padfoot and Moony 'mutt' and 'wolf', because after the third task Sev helped him recover mentally and physically and slowly he got the three of them to get along or at least not hex each other when they are in the same room and as time passed by they got comfortable around each other and here they were now, living together in the seaside cottage, even though it was only for the Christmas holiday, at least he had the comforting thought that they will come back here in the summer holiday, and after they finally managed to get along together the words 'mutt' 'wolf' and 'snivulles' were headed often but it wasn't meant as an insult, no it was well-nuaturlly. A loud 'Merry Christmas followed by a cheerful and quiet 'Merry Christmas' pulled him out of his thoughts. As he looked around he saw Sirius and remus getting down the stairs, the former was particularly carrying the latter -the full moon was yesterday- who looked like he could do with a couple hours of sleeping. "Merry Christmas, pady, moons." He replied in an amused and cheerful voice. "Merry Christmas, mutt, wolf" came sev's half amused, half bored voice.

"Finally. Now we can open presents" Said Sirius in a voice that would resemble a five year old's.

"And here I thought you were the godfather here, mutt." Said severus in a bored tone but he could tell that the older man was amused.

"Well the godfather must be cool when needed to be cool and overprotective when needed." Sirius pointed out logically. Severus rolled his eyes. "No,no,no, Remus you're not going anywhere. Now, we are going to open presents." Sirius said in a tone that you would use to explain to a five year old. Harry already saw Remus trying to sneak back to bed from the corner of his eye. "Padfoot the full moon was only the previous night, let him rest." He tried to point out reason to Sirius, but his attempt was in vain -not that it surprised him- if Padfoot wanted something to happen then it will. "Then let's get done with it." Said severus in what a one would refer to as a bored voice -but it wasn't, it was full of amusement.

They all sat on the floor -crossed legs- infront of the Christmas tree which was decorated the muggle way -he had insisted that it is to be designed that way. There were three different sized piles of presents. "What's the point of Christmas I mean what's the point of presents? And why in the name of the beautiful Merlin are we sitting crossed legs on the floor when there are sofas and armchairs everywhere!" Ranted severus. "Whoa...whoa...whoa...calm down snivulles, it's Christmas after all. You don't want to give out detention to our charge now just because you zre in a foul mood,do you? Severus grumbled under his breath. "Okay now let's open our presents!" Sirius cried out cheerfully.

He had got a wand hostler from remus and a book about defensive spells from Sev, Ron had gotten him a rather huge package of chocolate frogs, and the usual from Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius had gotten him the 'Updated version of quiditch through the ages'. "Thanks sev, Rem, and Siri," he cried out.

They had eaten breakfast and now he, Siri, and Sev,-Remus had returned to bed after they ate brakfast and it took them awhole lot deal of arguing to convice Sirius to let Remus go back to bed- we're standing in the backyard of the cottage -well... he and sirius were standing at the back yard of the cottage, Sev leaning on the cottages' wall a mug in his right hand and the

daily prophet in the other. As he was rolling a rather huge snow ball to represent a showmans' man's a small snowball hit him in the head. "Hey!" He cried. Turning around he saw Sirius lashing at him while making another snow ball. Again it hit him straight in the head. And again Sirius laughed at him. As Sirius was making another snowball he took a handful of snow in his hand from the big snowball he had been hoping to ,make a snowman's body from and threw it in Sirius's direction, and it hit him on the chest. "OI!" Cried out Sirius, who was already halfway through making another snowball. On and on went the snowball fight and at the end it was decided that no one won, that they tied for at the end Sirius started conjuring snowballs and throwing them at Harry using his wand while placing a shield so that Harry's snowballs won't hit him. And all the while Severus was leaning against the wall with a mug full of coffee in one hand and the daily prophet in the other obvious to his surroundings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had finished their dinner and where now sitting on the sofa that dated the fire. Harry was leaning against Severus, his head on the older man's shoulder a hand wrapped around the older man's while Sirius, who had Remus -who had woken up at some point when they where having dinner- resting his head in his shoulder, was squeezing it gently. All in all it was the best Christmas he ever had. Even better than the ones he spent had spent at Hogwarts, because this one was spent with his family. He felt safe here where no one could hurt him not Malfoy, not Umbridge, and definitely not the Death Eaters.

At night when he went to bed he heard Rem scream "SIRIUS ORION BLACK" while sev screamed "MUTT". 'Yep' he thought this definitely was the best Christmas ever. That night his dreams where full of him, Sev, Siri, and Rem spending the Summer together in the seaside cottage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Hope you liked the drabble!

Reviews are loved!

Merry Christmas!


End file.
